


AkaKuro Drabbles Pt.2

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, akashi and kuroko as siblings, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the second part to my AkaKuro drabbles~!! (Only one AoKuro and one AkaAka)</p><p>(Fan favorites: Platonic and Nice Timing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Platonic (Part 1)

The supermarket across the street wasn’t all that big but it was enough to supply them for the next two months or so. Akashi would gladly buy the groceries himself but he knew how much Kuroko hated not being able to pay his share of the food expenses. Therefore, Kuroko usually tagged along to split the bill. Well, that was one of the reasons anyway. 

As Akashi pushed the trolley along the cereal aisle, he sighed and came to a stop. A normal person wouldn’t have noticed Kuroko but Akashi could practically sense him.

Akashi turned around and said, “Kuroko, for the last time, we are not getting the heart-shaped tofu cutter.”

 

“But-”

“No. Put it back and just take what is necessary. For you.”

Holding the cutter tightly in his hands, Kuroko said with pure determination, “I need it.”

“What for?”

“To cut tofu.”

Akashi refrained from facepalming himself.

Taking one small step closer towards Akashi, Kuroko tilted his head, softened his eyes and purposely whispered, “Please?”

_‘It’s a trick. He did this before with that dog’s diamond collar. There is no way I’m going to eat heart-shaped tofus.’_

They had heart-shaped tofus that night. And during ongoing meals as well. Akashi swore to declare it missing someday. Someday.


	2. Platonic (Part 2)

**(In the case which Akashi works overtime)**

**From: Nijimura**   
**To: Akashi**

_Sorry about this weekend Akashi. You’ll have to take over my place for the time being. I’ll replace your leave next week when I return from this business trip. Apologise to Kuroko for me too. I know how much he wanted to take you to the zoo_

**From: Akashi**   
**To: Nijimura**

_It’s fine. But why do you know what my roommate wants to do? I didn’t even know._

**From: Nijimura**   
**To: Akashi**

_Whoops. Apologise to him for spoiling you too then. We exchanged numbers during the kindergarten’s open day. Nice guy. Great with kids. My niece loves him._

Akashi groaned. Does Kuroko deal with everyone’s kids? Last week one of Akashi’s coworkers gave him a giraffe picture drawn by his daughter to be passed on to Kuroko. Well, the kindergarten was less than 15 blocks away and most of the men in the company lived nearby. Big question was, why did everyone know Akashi and Kuroko live under the same roof? Just then, a new text came in:

**From: Nijimura**   
**To: Akashi**

_Me and the guys saw you picking him up for lunch last Tuesday. Do you remember the two pony-tailed girl Kuroko was carrying? That’s my niece. And we stalked you guys home. Nice apartment_

As an Assistant Manager, Akashi was untimely annoyed by his Head Manager. 

 

Akashi sighed. It was going to be a long weekend. He had to work overtime to finish up Nijimura’s workload as well as his own. God knows what time he’ll be able to complete all the paperwork. To make matters worst, he also had to ‘approve’ all the works of his coworkers. 

**From: Nijimura**   
**To: Akashi**

_How’s the work going? Like the feeling of being head? I might promote you yknow._  

**From: Nijimura**   
**To: Akashi**

_This is disobedience. Reply my texts._

Akashi glared at his phone screen.

**From: Akashi**   
**To: Nijimura**

_You’re supposed to be attending a 48-hour work course. Why do you have time to boss me?_

**From: Nijimura**   
**To: Akashi**

_I’m not bossy. I am the boss._

Akashi sighed again. As the hours went by and the paperwork decreased, more texts came in from Nijimura. Akashi gave up reading them by mid-noon. Soon, everyone left the office, leaving Akashi alone. There was still a little bit more work for him to finish up. At midnight, a new text came in. Akashi was tempted to ignore it since he barely had the patience to read any of his Head Manager’s texts but he didn’t.

He reluctantly checked his phone and raised an eyebrow. To his surprise, the text came from Kuroko.

**From: Kuroko**   
**To: Akashi**

_Work hard Akashi. There’s some deep fried prawns and omurice* in the microwave for you. Nigou misses you. Come home soon and walk safely alright?_

Akashi smiled for the same time that day. He quickly finished up and went straight home. It didn’t shock him to find Kuroko waiting for him. They were roommates after all. And every time Akashi worked late, Kuroko would stay up for him just to ensure Akashi eats a square meal for dinner.


	3. Platonic (Part 3)

**(In the case which Kuroko works overtime.)**

“I’m so sorry Kuroko-sensei but I have to be home before 9 or my husband will be upset.”

Kuroko waved his hands, “Ah, that’s fine. I can finish the decorations.”

“You’re very kind sensei.. Well then, I’ll be off.”

“Have a safe trip.”

The last remaining female teacher left the kindergarten, leaving Kuroko all alone. He walked over to one of the small chairs and sat down. He may just not be able to take on Akashi’s offer of eating at the new diner.

**From: Kuroko**   
**To: Akashi**

_Akashi I still haven’t finished decorating Sakura’s classroom for tomorrow’s celebration. I think it’s best to cancel tonight’s plans._

**From: Akashi**   
**To: Kuroko**

_That’s alright. Do you need help?_

**From: Kuroko**   
**To: Akashi**

_It’s alright I can do it myself. I’ll be back before 11_

**From: Akashi**   
**To: Kuroko**

_Call if you need anything_

Kuroko smiled at seeing Akashi’s message. It felt good to have someone ready to assist you. Kuroko stood up, kept his phone, stretched out his arms and exhaled, “Alright, let’s finish this.”

-3 hours later-

Akashi turned off the television and glanced at his watch, '11:20’

_'He said he’ll be back before 11.’_

Akashi wasn’t paranoid more than he was worried. At 11:30pm, Akashi decided to call Kuroko. It went into voicemail, thrice. 5 minutes later, Akashi was already on his way to the kindergarten. 

He casually entered the building and followed the light coming from the single lighted classroom. Who on Earth gives so much commitment for a child’s birthday party? Kuroko. Kuroko does.

As he reached the classroom, Akashi could already tell how beautiful the decorations were. There were balloons, two banners, assorted origami’s strung up, cute stickers on the boards and a huge artwork on the blackboard of Hello Kitty and friends; drawn using colorful chalk.

In the middle of the classroom was Kuroko sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head bopping lightly as he dozed off. 

Kuroko had left nothing unfinished. Not only did he decorate the whole classroom but he also cleaned up the mess of the excess confettis, ribbons and origami trimmings.

Akashi smiled fondly at his roommate. He walked quietly towards Kuroko and squatted in front of him.

Poking Kuroko’s forehead, Akashi watched Kuroko’s heavy eyelids lift up partially only to reveal hazy eyes.

“Let’s go home, Kuroko.”

“..mm…”

Kuroko wasn’t that heavy. Akashi could handle giving him a piggyback ride every once in awhile. Their apartment was just a few-minute walk from the kindergarten anyway.


	4. Freedom and Cursed

That day, you silenced those that bullied you. Those that mocked you for your handicap. I saw you snap when they wouldn’t leave you alone, when they wouldn’t stop laughing at your unspoken words.

When you turned, you were as petrifying as the dark shadows.

Effortlessly levitating everything you could only to force it away with the sheer movement of your arms. I was stunned. Too mesmerized by your sudden presence. 

Your eyes spoke volumes as you unleashed your curse. But underneath it all, I could see your lust for freedom, for a stage where you were the main actor.

In midst the screams and terror, your silence was deafening. 

* * *

 

 **Explanation:**  Kuroko is mute, bullies wouldn’t leave him alone, he is telekinetic. Oh and Akashi’s hooked.


	5. Blade and Blood

Kuroko was panting when he had finally pinned Akashi down, his wakizashi leaning dangerously at the other’s exposed neck. 

One more push, one single movement of his hand and he would have succeeded in killing his enemy. But before that, he needed clarification.

“Why did you kill him?” Kuroko asked, wrath seething from his tongue.

“Who?” Akashi asked almost mockingly.

Kuroko pressed his hand inwards, watching a trickle of blood flow along the surface of his blade, “Don’t avoid the question.”

Akashi smiled cruelly, “Somebody needed to push you past your breaking point. Look how far you’ve come because of it.”

Kuroko’s hand hesitated. He wasn’t sure of his purpose anymore. What would killing Akashi do? It wouldn’t bring Ogiwara back.

Akashi chuckled, “It seems I have lost.” He stared into Kuroko’s wavering eyes, “But it doesn’t seem to be your win either.”


	6. Mother (AkaAka)

Akashi froze in front of his mother’s picture at the altar. He would never see her alive again. He would never hear her laughter. He would be alone. ….Alone..

Akashi held back the urge to cry. His body shook from the overwhelming weight on his shoulders and the immense despair in his heart. But he wouldn’t cry. He shouldn’t. His mother’s words echoed in his head like a mantra,  _‘Don’t cry, Seijuurou. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Do..n’t..cr.y..’_

Just as a single tear threatened to roll down his cheek, Akashi felt a warm hand cover his eyes,  ** _“You can cry…"_**

Another hand wrapped around his chest as the voice whispered again,  _ **"I am here. I’ll be your replacement.”**_

Akashi unconsciously held onto the embodiment he had wrapped himself with as he sobbed and gasped, heavy tears streaming down his face. 

_**“So cry all you must, brother…”** _

“We are leaving, Seijuurou.” ordered the head of the Akashi household.

Akashi nodded and trailed behind his father. 

Everyone said that neither husband nor son cried at the passing of Akashi Shiori but some commented on the yellow left eye they had never noticed in Akashi Seijuurou. 


	7. Snow (AoKuro)

**_“Seriously, it’s literally piling up here… White floofy shit everywhere!”_ **

“You have better tolerance to the cold than I do.”

**_“That’s not the point here. When are you coming back?”_ **

Kuroko sighed, “Soon, hopefully.”

**_“Is it snowing there already?”_ **

“It just started yesterday so it’s tolerable.”

Aomine was quiet on the other line for a few minutes. It made Kuroko slightly worried. 

“Aomine-kun?”

**_“Tetsu…you cold?”_ **

Kuroko involuntarily shivered, “A little.”

Aomine groaned out loud,  ** _“God, I wish I was there. Wrapping you up or hugging you from behind. Hurry up and get here already. The cold’s not good for you without me.”_**

Kuroko smiled fondly but replied in a monotonous voice, “Aomine-kun, you’re impossible.”

_**“Hey!”** _

__


	8. Bath and Brother

Akashi had his back to the bathtub since his brother offered to lather and rinse his hair.

Kuroko was sitting on a bath stool outside the tub and was diligently massaging his brother’s scalp.

Nothing wrong here.

Except maybe the fact that Kuroko would not stop quietly shaping the foam and creating new hairstyles for Akashi. 

The elder twin could still tolerate that. 

But once Kuroko doused a whole pail of water over his brother’s head in an attempt to ‘rinse’ all excess shampoo, Akashi sighed as wet hair covered his eyes, “I am never letting you wash my hair again.” 

Kuroko responded with another pail of water, “Try me.”


	9. Bed and Whisper

Waking up warm was a given for the both of them. No matter how far they slept the previous night or when the other actually got into bed, they would always end up in each other’s arms in the morning.

They were in a lover’s hold and both were awake but neither bothered to move. It was nice to cuddle in sometimes. 

Kuroko moved his hand along Akashi’s spine, pressing his fingers and knuckles. Because of recent endless competition Akashi’s been in, a languid back massage would do him wonders.

Akashi appreciated it and returned the favor by kneading Kuroko’s head and nape. It was the sorest since Kuroko always actively had a child up there.

“Don’t you have the semifinals today?” whispered Kuroko somewhat lazily.

Akashi whispered back, “Don’t you have 4-year-olds to teach?”

The rhetorical questions went unanswered. Cuddling in it was then.


	10. Lie and Thirst

They rarely had guests over so it was a rather unpleasant surprise when Kise, Aomine and Kagami came for a ‘sleepover’ to catch up with Kuroko. Thing is, he was living with Akashi at the time.  

After a long tiring business trip, Akashi dragged himself home only to find his partner sleeping (passed out) with 3 of their drunk friends in the living room. Akashi smiled fondly at an old memory of a similar scene before retreating to his own room. Looks like he’ll be sleeping alone for the night.

Once showered and tucked in, Akashi proceeded to sleep. Unfortunately, he heard the door open and closing. 

Kuroko climbed onto Akashi and straddled him, “Welcome home.”

“Is this how you welcome me home, Kuroko?”

Kuroko deliberately took off his shirt on top of Akashi, “Were you expecting something else?”

“I’m not disappointed at least.”

“I have needs too.”

It had been 3 weeks since they had separated and Kuroko was slightly intoxicated. However, Akashi knew when Kuroko had too much to drink compared to when he still has a clear head. That night, Kuroko was definitely in his right mind. 

Akashi caressed Kuroko’s cheek, “I missed you.”

Kuroko reached his hand up and entwined their fingers together, “Then don’t leave too long.”

As their lips met and their body heat rose, they started quenching their thirst for one another. 

 


	11. Scar and Ghost

There is an entity in my house. It is a rather visible figment of a teenager with short hair. It moves about the house and disappears in the morning. 

I’ve been seeing it since my mother passed away but never made an attempt to approach it. I haven’t spoken to anyone about the ghost due to my prior knowledge of what people thought of the supernatural. 

But I feel that this entity is lonely. I know that it watches me. It accompanies me when I play my violin, when I play the piano, when I do my schoolwork and such. Always choosing to be my audience from an acceptable distance.

Was it odd? Yes. But I came to realization that I was no longer in my own solitude. By accepting the entity, I accepted a new friend.

I placed my violin down. And I stared at the ghost behind me. It seemed startled. Perhaps it never knew that I could ‘see’. I smiled at it.

From then on, this ghost followed me everywhere I went. It became a proper audience by watching me play from the front view and it sometimes helped me with my homework (especially History).

I do not know the purpose of this ghost but it had neither spoken nor touched me in any way. That is until—

“Would you like to come in?” I asked the ghost outside my door. It had been watching me for a few nights. Maybe it missed sleeping on a bed?

The ghost came in and politely bowed. As though to say, ‘Sorry for intruding.’

Honestly, the ghost had better manners than most human beings. As I lied on my side, the ghost followed suit. We stared at each other.

“What is your name?”

The entity tapped its lips twice and shook its head. 

 _‘I can’t speak’_  I translated in my head.

“Are you lonely?”

The ghost closed its eyes. I’d take that as a yes.

Its hands were right in front of me. The urge to hold someone, just to ease my own loneliness overcame my thoughts. So I reached out for those pale fingers. Just as I came into contact, I felt a strange sensation against my skin.

The ghost opened its eyes with a perplexed expression. 

I smiled, “I’m lonely too.”

As though it understood, the ghost’s features softened and that was how I slept that night. The next morning, the entity is gone again. And there was a strange scar on the palm of my hand, almost a pale navy lightning. But I found that I didn’t mind it. Because for the first time in months, I didn’t sleep alone.

On my study table, I found a note.

_'My name is Kuroko.’_


	12. Nice Timing

It wasn’t a big avalanche but when Kuroko saw it engulf Akashi as it rolled down the steep snowy hill, Kuroko’s heart stopped. He was on higher ground, watching Akashi take his turn skiing down the famous hill before it all happened.

As soon as the pile of snow was at rest, Kuroko hurriedly skied towards where he last saw Akashi. Aomine who was nearby shouted to Kuroko that he was going to find a sled just in case Akashi was immobilized.

 Kuroko dug and shouted for the red head. After a few minutes, he heard groans and a gloved hand popped out from the snow behind Kuroko. As quickly and gently as he could, Kuroko changed his digging site and scooped handfuls of snow until he finally saw Akashi’s face.

He was fine. Smiling too. 

Akashi chuckled, “That was unexpected.”

Kuroko sighed, “Just hang in there. Aomine is getting a sled to ride you down the rest of the hill.”

“Why ride a sled when I can just ride you?”

Kuroko literally lifted the pile of snow he had dug out and dropped it back on Akashi with a poker face. Sometimes Kuroko can’t believe how some people even bowed down to Akashi. 


End file.
